1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric plug and, more particularly, it pertains to an electric cord clamping device, a part of which is integral with the body of the electric plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric plugs of the "dead-front" construction are regarded as being safer than the so-called "live-front" type which has been in common use heretofore. Prior art patents which disclose the "dead-front" electrical plugs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,152,170; 1,955,652; 2,174,383; 2,927,297; 3,195,100; 3,519,980; 3,611,247; 3,781,765; 3,808,583; and 4,067,634.
Generally, the dead-front electrical plugs, such as disclosed in the foregoing patents, have been more costly to produce and less convenient to use than the live-front type for which reason they have not been widely accepted and used.